O Começo de um Recomeço
by Mary Dreamer
Summary: Eles demoraram para se entenderem, mas não para se amarem.


**O Começo de um Recomeço**

A guerra havia terminado, o inimigo havia sido derrotado. Pessoas tentavam conviver com as perdas, outras eram punidas por estarem do lado maligno. Não se sabiam com exatidão quantas pessoas tanto bruxos quanto trouxas haviam morrido. O que se sabia era: Tinham que recomeçar. Foi o fim de uma guerra e o recomeço de milhares de vidas.

O menino-que-sobreviveu nunca tinha sido tão venerado como estava sendo agora, apesar de odiar com todas as suas forças toda aquela atenção sobre ele. Assim também acontecia com seus amigos, claro que não recebiam tanta atenção quanto o herói do mundo bruxo, mas ainda sim tudo que faziam era motivo para estarem no jornal, até mesmo o namoro de Rony e Hermione:

- Honestamente, esses tablóides estão me dando nos nervos! – Comentou a garota, lendo uma manchete onde dizia: **NAMORADA DO MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU O TRAI COM O MELHOR AMIGO.**

- O que fizeram dessa vez? – perguntou o ruivo.

Rony ficou com as pontas de suas orelhas vermelhas ao ler a manchete e ver que embaixo havia uma foto da sua namorada abraçando o Harry e outra dela e de Rony se beijando em algum lugar em Hogwarts.

- Não sabia que tinham tirado uma foto. – Comentou embaraçado.

- Pois é. Isso foi ontem, quando fomos homenagear os mortos em Hogwarts. – Disse ela irritada.

Rony sentiu-se mal ao lembrar-se do dia anterior. Harry, Hermione, ele, toda sua família Weasley e todas as pessoas que queriam de alguma forma prestigiar os que morreram na batalha contra Voldemort, foram à Hogwarts naquele dia, onde uma homenagem belíssima foi feita para todos que tinham partido. _"E pensar que um de meus irmãos está entre os que se foram..." _

Hermione pareceu notar que o ruivo tinha ficado calado de repente. Ele estava de pé na frente dela com os olhos vidrados no nada, enquanto ela estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona.

- Rony...

- Hum?

- Você está bem? – perguntou tristemente.

- Sim. – ele deu um sorriso nem um pouco convincente. – Só estava pensando nele. – Ao falar isso se sentou em um sofá na frente da poltrona onde Hermione estava.

Hermione sabia que o 'nele' era na verdade o Fred, e saiu de sua poltrona para sentar ao lado dele no sofá.

- Você gostaria de conversar sobre isso?

- Não, eu quero evitar falar sobre isso. Se não se importa. – disse sem olhá-la.

- De modo algum. – Disse ela dando-lhe um sorriso fraco. – Olha, eu só vou terminar de escrever isso aqui, então a gente fica junto o resto da noite, ok?

- Estamos na Toca Mione, daqui a pouco alguém desce e atrapalha a gente, você vai ver!

- Estão todos dormindo, já são onze da noite. Eu duvido que alguém vá descer. Espera só cinco minutinhos. – E ao dizer isso começou a escrever.

Rony olhou para Hermione que estava escrevendo algo em um papel e não percebeu que o garoto estava olhando para ela. Ele nem saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou a encarando. _"Ela é tão linda, como pode ter se apaixonado por mim?"_. Hermione sentiu o olhar dele sobre ela e então o olhou e deu um sorriso.

- O quê? – Perguntou gentilmente.

- Nada! – Respondeu Rony saindo de seu devaneio. – Só estava pensando. – Respondeu envergonhado por ela ter notado que ele a encarava.

Mesmo estando namorando, Rony às vezes ficava um pouco desconfortável na frente de Hermione, ela percebia, e se divertia intimamente por isso.

- Faz uma semana desde o nosso primeiro beijo. – Ela comentou normalmente.

- É. – foi tudo que ele disse.

Ela sorriu.

- Rony você tem que parar com isso! Somos amigos há tantos anos, você não devia se sentir desconfortável comigo.

- Você disse certo, éramos amigos, agora somos namorados.

- E...

- Não sei, é diferente. – Olhando para o rosto confuso de Hermione ele continuou. – Agora não conversamos apenas... Fazemos outras coisas. – Disse com o rosto meio rosado.

Ela deu um sorrisinho safado que fez com que Rony sentisse um frio na barriga.

Hermione se aproximou mais ainda de Rony, e dando uma mordiscada na sua orelha, perguntou sedutoramente:

- E o que fazemos agora?

- Ham? – Perguntou entre um dos arrepios que estava sentindo.

Ela riu.

- Vamos para seu quarto? – Ao perguntar isso ela ficou um pouco vermelha, mas não parou de provocá-lo dando beijinhos no seu pescoço.

- Você... Tem certeza? – Perguntou um pouco receoso. _"Meu Merlin, se subirmos lá talvez eu não consiga me controlar... Não posso perder o controle. Não Posso!"_

- Sim. Lá poderemos ficar mais a vontade. – _"Ah meu Deus! Desde quando eu comecei a agir como a Lilá e a Parvati?"_

- Você não estava escrevendo?

- Já terminei. Não foi você mesmo que disse que se ficássemos aqui alguém atrapalharia. Você não quer ficar comigo? – perguntou aparentando estar magoada.

- NÃO! – Gritou ao ver os olhos de mágoa da garota. _"Eu quero até demais! Esse é o problema" _– Não há nada no mundo que eu queira mais!

- Então... O que está te impedindo?

Sem se conter Rony agarrou a boca de Hermione com a sua, sugando-lhe os lábios desesperadamente como tinham feito no seu primeiro beijo. Ela retribuía com a mesma ânsia, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto e sentando em seu colo de frente para ele entrelaçando suas pernas nas costas dele. Ele agarrou as pernas dela e levantou-se, de modo que não perderam o contato da boca um segundo sequer. Rony subiu as escadas e a levou para seu quarto, parando o beijo apenas para respirar.

Chegando naquele quarto extremamente laranja, a colocou cuidadosamente sentada na cama e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos, a fazendo fechar os olhos para sentir o toque do garoto.

- Você me faz tão bem. – Ele disse baixo, quase um sussurro.

- Idem!

- Eu acho que nunca disse isso, eu já devia ter o feito. Mas você sabe que eu sou um pouco lento... – Ela riu. – Não ria. – Ele disse também sorrindo. – É sério... Desculpe-me por nunca ter dito que eu te amo.

Ela ficou um pouco séria na hora, mas depois deu o sorriso mais lindo que o ruivo já vira.

- Não era preciso você dizer para eu notar. Mas se é assim, desculpe-me também por nunca ter dito o mesmo.

- Você me ama? – perguntou meio emocionado.

- Mais do que você imagina Weasley, estou completamente apaixonada por você!

Foi a vez dele de dar o sorriso mais lindo que a garota já vira.

- Então ruivo... O que você vai fazer?

"_Sem pensamentos impuros Weasley, sem pensamentos impuros!" _– Depende, o que você quer fazer?

- Eu não vou dizer!

- Por quê?

- Ao invés de falar eu quero testar na prática! – Ela disse divertida e ao mesmo tempo extremamente sexy na opinião do ruivo, tanto que seu jeans começou a ficar extremamente apertado.

"_Droga!" _pensou. "_Não posso perder o controle! NÃO PERCA O CONTROLE WEASLEY SEU SAFADO!"_

- Rony... Por que está tão vermelho?

- Hum... Nada! – Ele estava com medo que ela percebesse que toda vez que ele se movia dava um gemido idiota.

Hermione percebeu que ele estava um pouco estranho, mas não quis comentar nada, até que ele pegou um travesseiro que estava sobre a cama e colocou-o em cima de suas pernas disfarçadamente.

- Rony, o que você está escondendo aí? – perguntou divertidamente.

- Er... Nada! Por que estaria escondendo algo? – Respondeu vermelho como seus cabelos.

- Não sei... Por que não me mostra? – perguntou inocentemente.

Ele riu. _"Eu não conhecia esse lado sedutor dela, mas tenho que confessar... Estou amando!"_ – Se eu te mostrar, você pode ficar assustada! – Ele falou divertidamente.

Foi a vez dela de fica vermelha, mas isso não a impediu de responder firmemente. – Não ficarei! – _"Eu acho."_

- Vou te mostrar, mas não quero fazer isso sozinho... – _"O que aconteceu? Perdi a vergonha?"_

Hermione não disse nada apenas ficou o encarando como se quisesse saber se realmente havia escutado direito. Rony aproximou-se ainda mais da menina e pegou levemente com os dedos o queixo da garota e encostou seus lábios nos dela. O que começou com um simples selinho, foi esquentando... Ela retribuiu e começou a beijá-lo de volta. Assim que entreabriu os lábios, a língua dele precipitou-se para dentro, explorando todo o interior e brincando com a dela. Ficaram assim um tempo. Se acariciando deliciosamente. Ele começou a descer para o seu pescoço dando beijos suaves fazendo Hermione suspirar e sentir arrepios. Com calma foi deitando ela na cama e foi ficando automaticamente sobre ela. Para Hermione sentir o peso de Rony sobre si era extremamente excitante, ainda mais da forma que ele estava fazendo ela se sentir dando beijos deliciosos no seu pescoço.

Rony decidiu que iria partir para o próximo nível, fez menção em tirar a blusa dela só para ter certeza se era isso que ela queria. _"Se ela se sentir desconfortável vai me mandar parar."_ Mas ela não o fez. Então tirou a blusa da garota revelando um sutiã branco de algodão simples, mas perfeito, na opinião de Rony. Depois disso ele ficou estático, não conseguiu se mover apenas observando Hermione, que ficou vermelha.

- Você quer parar de me olhar assim?

- Hã?

- Dá pra ser mais discreto?

Olhando para o rosto vermelho da garota ele se deu conta que a estava deixando desconfortável, então sorriu.

- Desculpe, mas você é linda!

Ela sorriu para ele e respondeu:

-Você também, mas agora é a minha vez de brincar!

Hermione entrelaçou suas pernas nas costas do garoto e com um impulso o fez virar, fazendo assim, ela ficar sobre ele.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem que eu posso te tirar daí num segundo, não sabe?

- Mas você não quer isso, quer? - perguntou Hermione com um sorriso maroto.

- Não mesmo!

Hermione deu um risinho que Rony desconhecia e começou a beijá-lo lentamente o deixando com sede de mais. As mãos dela que antes estavam se apoiando na cama, começaram a descer na direção da camisa do garoto. Um pouco trêmula, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, mas sem deixá-lo perceber o quão nervosa estava. _"Meu Deus! Não acredito que estou fazendo isso!"_ pensou enquanto desabotoava o último botão. Para a infelicidade dela, ainda havia mais um obstáculo, pois por debaixo da camisa havia uma camiseta fina que o ruivo usava.

- Droga Rony, em um dia quente de verão você ainda tem que usar outra roupa por debaixo? – Reclamou frustrada.

Ele riu sem graça.

Mas sem fazer cerimônia, Hermione tratou logo de tirar a camiseta dele e jogá-la longe. Ela já havia o visto sem camisa, mas na ocasião em que isso aconteceu, não pode observá-lo como estava fazendo agora, afinal estavam no meio de uma guerra e Rony estava perdendo muito sangue por causa do corte que havia adquirido ao estrunchar. E ela não pode deixar de lembrar-se deste fato ao ver a grande cicatriz no braço do ruivo. Alisou a cicatriz com os olhos tristes por aquilo ter acontecido, mas continuou sua exploração pelo o corpo do garoto. Notou que apesar de magro, Rony tinha os músculos bem definidos, se era por causa do quadribol ela não sabia dizer, mas ela o achou perfeito. Começou a beijá-lo pelo pescoço e foi descendo lentamente fazendo ele arfar. Sem saber o que exatamente fazer com as mãos, ela desceu diretamente para a calça jeans dele, ao sentir o quão excitado ele estava, ela corou furiosamente, e ao escutar ele gemendo por causa do seu toque, instantaneamente ela ficou com sede de mais. Queria que ele sentisse prazer, aliás, ela queria dar prazer a ele. Desabotôo o botão da calça dele e desceu o zíper, revelando uma cueca branca e um _membro _grande e excitado que dava para perceber através da cueca. Ela ficou paralisada.

"_Ah meu Deus!"_

- Mione, calma! – Pediu Rony suavemente ao ver o rosto dela assustado. – Estamos nessa juntos.

E ao dizer isso, se levantou um pouco e tirou a calça por completo, já que Hermione estava um tanto nervosa para continuar.

- Olha, se é para fazermos isso, eu quero que tudo seja perfeito. Eu sei que você tem medo... – Ao dizer isso sentou-se na cama junto com ela e segurou suas mãos. – Eu também tenho, eu também nunca fiz, mas nos amamos e faremos de tudo para dar certo e ser uma noite maravilhosa, como já está sendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de que concordava. – Eu não quero parar, quero continuar, quero fazer amor com você Rony. Eu sinto que tem que ser hoje e agora.

- Eu também quero e muito.

- Sim, eu meio que percebi! – Disse ela divertidamente olhando para o membro excitado dele.

Ele corou, mas também riu.

Rony alisou o rosto dela e beijou logo em seguida. Começou sugando o lábio inferior dela e logo ela entreabriu a boca liberando a entrada da língua de Rony. Ficaram uns quinze segundos se beijando, mas o ruivo estava cada vez mais louco e tratou de abrir o botão da calça jeans de Hermione. Com suas mãos inexperientes tirou a calça dela por completo, a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. De novo, ele ficou a admirando, é certo que ela não tinha aquele corpo sarado de bruxas que quando um pouco mais jovem ele via nas revistas, mas mesmo assim, ela era magrinha, os seios não eram muito grandes, mas era a mulher mais linda do mundo, na opinião dele. Dessa vez, não ficou muito tempo observando, tratou logo de tirar o sutiã dela. Chupou com toda sua vontade um dos seios a garota fazendo ela arfar. Nenhuns dos dois conseguiam acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, era bom demais para ser verdade. Mas sim, era verdade. Rony já agindo completamente por instinto enquanto sua boa estava em um dos seios de Hermione a sua mão ia descendo direto para a calcinha dela e pôs sua mão por dentro daquele pedaço de pano que logo ele iria tirar.

Começou a massagear com o dedo o clitóris da menina fazendo-a gemer baixinho, isso o motivou para continuar essa nova experiência. Continuou a fazer movimentos agora de baixo para cima e Hermione começou a cada vez sentir mais e mais prazer, tanto que chegou ao seu limite e ela sentiu seu primeiro orgasmo. Rony ficou estático, Hermione havia dado um gemido muito alto, será que ele havia feito ela chegar onde ele queria? A resposta veio logo em seguida.

- Meu Deus, Rony!

- O quê? Fiz algo errado? Está tudo bem com você? O que você sentiu? Me diz alguma coisa!

- Ah... Cala a boca! – Disse ainda com uma voz fraca.

- Desculpe!

- Bom... Se você quer mesmo saber, foi muito bom, foi uma experiência indescritível. – Disse feliz.

- Sério? – Perguntou igualmente feliz.

- Sim! Mas Rony...

- Sim?

- Eu também quero te proporcionar isso.

Ele corou.

Sem falar nada Hermione se aproximou dele que estava sentado na cama ao seu lado, e começou a beijá-lo. Foi cada vez descendo mais, da sua boca foi para o pescoço, depois foi descendo pela barriga, até chegar onde queria. Abaixou a cueca dele e fingindo que não havia ficado assustada com o seu tamanho, colocou sua boca e começou a fazer movimento de cima para baixo, o deixando sem reação e completamente em êxtase. Depois de um pequeno espaço de tempo. Rony teve de interrompê-la.

- Mione... – Disse entre os gemidos.

- O quê? – Disse parando o que estava fazendo.

- Se você continuar, eu não vou conseguir segurar. – Disse com uma cara de desespero bastante cômica.

- Ah... Entendo. – Hermione sorriu nervosamente.

- Chegou a hora, mesmo que meu corpo peça ao contrário eu tenho que te perguntar, está pronta para isso?

- Sim! Nunca tive tanta certeza de uma coisa na minha vida.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Rony a deitou na cama e tirou sua calcinha, o que o deixou mais louco ainda. Hermione Granger estava lá, na sua cama totalmente entregue a ele. Devagar ele foi se aproximando dela e a beijando, a fazendo se sentir mais relaxada. Ele sabia que no começo para ela seria uma experiência dolorosa e sentia muito por isso.

Na hora da penetração a beijou fortemente, ouvindo o gemido de dor de Hermione vindo da sua boca. Então começou a fazer movimentos pequenos, até ela se acostumar com ele dentro de si. E não demorou muito, logo a garota começou a sentir prazer e a pedir para ele ir cada vez mais rápido. Os dois gemiam seus nomes e às vezes sussurravam coisas incompreensíveis, e cada vez mais sentiam mais prazer, Rony já não estava agüentando mais, estava chegando seu limite, e para sua felicidade sentiu Hermione estremecer embaixo dele, fazendo-o também liberar o seu prazer.

Cansados, suados, e completamente nus, os dois se deitaram lado a lado e olharam um para o outro em sinal de que tudo estava bem e que haviam feito a coisa certa. Se amavam, isso ninguém duvidava, e deram mais um grande passo.

Rony puxou Hermione para deitar sua cabeça sobre o seu peito, e alisando os cabelos castanhos da menina, sussurrou:

- Obrigado Mione, por tudo, foi a única que me viu como ninguém jamais viu. Eu te amo.

- Eu só te vi como você realmente é não fiz nenhum favor. Mas obrigada por me fazer sentir outra pessoa, melhor, mais relaxada e até mesmo mais divertida. Eu te amo.

E com um sorriso os dois adormeceram juntos.

---x---

**Bem, essa fanfic comecei em Maio deste ano e só terminei agora. Espero que tenham gostado. E para os mais conservadores, isso é uma NC, sexo não tem nada de feio ou "safado" quando se é feito com amor.**

**Um beijo, deixem reviews como presente de Natal!! :D**


End file.
